wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinema
Sinema is a nightclub that was introduced during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. It's a "mixed" club located in Beacon Hills, meaning that it is frequented by both straight and LGBT customers. Hayden Romero has been working there as a server/shot girl in order to help her sister pay for Hayden's medication. Brett Talbot and Mason Hewitt have been known to frequent this club, despite them both being underage. Notable Events * Season 5's Condition Terminal: ** Mason and Liam bribed Hayden to let them sneak into the club in Season 5's Condition Terminal. ** Inside, Brett and Liam investigated any possible supernatural creatures in the club due to the revelation that the Dread Doctors were creating Chimeras. ** Liam knocks over Hayden's tray of shots, and she angrily informed him that he owed her $200 after explaining that the drink costs would come out of her paycheck ** Mason and Lucas sneaked into a dark corner to makeout, only for Mason to be rescued by Brett when Lucas revealed he was a part-Scorpion, part-Werewolf Chimera. ** Brett fought Lucas, sustaining a bad wound on his chest from Lucas' stingers. ** Liam jumped into the fight to protect Brett, just as Scott and Kira arrived to help incapacitate him. ** After Liam knocked Lucas out, Kira's Fox spirit took control over her body and shouted "I am the Messenger of Death!" in Japanese before nearly cutting off Lucas' head, instead being stopped by Scott at the last moment. ** The Dread Doctors killed Lucas in front of the others with a crossbow wielding a retractable bolt, insisting that Lucas' condition was terminal and that he was a failure before causing the lights to explode and leaving. *Season 5's Required Reading: **Liam paid Hayden back some of the money he owed her-- first $42, and then later another $20. ** Liam helped Hayden get the lights back on after a blackout occurred. ** Liam discovered that Hayden is a Chimera after she demonstrated supernatural hearing and eyes that reflected the light of the club's glow sticks. *Season 5's Lies of Omission: ** Hayden and Liam sneaked into the club to get Hayden's paycheck so they could flee town, only to be caught by the Dread Doctors. ** Scott, Theo and Liam fight the Dread Doctors in order to protect Hayden ** Theo attempted to convince the Dread Doctors to give him more time as part of his mysterious plan, and they told him he had until the perigee-syzygy, or the supermoon. ** The Dread Doctors injected Hayden with their modified mercury, causing Hayden's eyes to develop a silver nictitious membrane before they left. Trivia * The combination to the safe, which contains the money made by the club and the paychecks for its employees inside it, is 12/34/56 otherwise known as 123456. * Several of the workers are underage, such as Hayden. This is later revealed by Phil to be because he can pay them "under the table" (i.e. without paying taxes on their work) and so he can rip them off, since they can't complain about it without revealing that they're illegal workers. * The club is called Sinema because they play old movies on a projector inside the club, like a cinema. It is also likely a play on words regarding the fact that clubs are often referred to as "dens of sin." Category:Areas of interest Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Locations